


fuck the galaxy

by Melany_Holl



Category: Big Russian Boss (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Бонус драббл к фику "Slippah Ne Spi".Джарахов горячий и солнечный, устало дышит и опять улыбается – застенчиво, как подросток, и Данила не может удержаться, чтобы его не расцеловать. И теперь уже его очередь быть нежным и ласковым – он проходится по лицу Эла, слизывая выступившие слезы, прикасаясь к щекам и скулам, мягко выцеловывая каждую черточку. А сам думает, что только что трахнул целую, мать ее, галактику.





	fuck the galaxy

Вода в бассейне слепит глаза, озорно прыгают солнечные зайчики по лазурной глади. И небо падает в океан под ногами, и солнце, отражаясь, кажется, светит со дна, разрезая своим сиянием глубокий синий залив. 

– Долго же ты собирался, – вдруг лениво говорит Данила, взглядом скользя по смешно поджимающимся пальчикам на ноге Эла. – Я уже даже подумал, что ты и не прилетишь.

– Я замотался, – виновато улыбается Джарахов. Мраморный бортик бассейна на самом краю обрыва сильно нагрет, и Поперечный лениво устраивает лицо на сложенных руках, сам оставаясь в тёплой, как парное молоко, воде. Он молчит, хитро поглядывая на Эльдара, явно не веря ни одному его слову, и тот сдаётся.

– Ладно, вру, – смеётся Джарахов, не выдерживая взгляда. – Я просто не решался. Ты же понимаешь…

Поперечный качает головой, не отводя от него глаз, и ему кажется, что впервые возвышающийся над ним Эльдар весь светится – солнце прямо над ним путается в его волосах и ласкает плечи.

– Не понимаю, – говорит Данила и ничуть не лжёт – он не понимает. Ему-то уже несколько лет все кристально ясно насчёт Эльдара. Хотя даже не так: с первой их встречи ему было все понятно, а этот… 

– Не обижайся, – жалобно говорит Джарахов и начинает нервно дергать заусенец на пальце. И Дане нужно положить свою ладонь на его руки, чтобы тот прекратил.

– Я не обижаюсь, – говорит он, любуясь, как капельки воды стекают по их рукам, как плавно огибают костяшки пальцев и находят линии на ладони Эла. И желание повторить языком этот узор фактически непреодолимо. Поэтому он касается губами его рук. – Видишь? Я не обижаюсь, я просто ждал тебя.

Джарахов судорожно выдыхает, глядя на него сверху вниз – испуганно и жадно, смущаясь от этих прикосновений. Таких интимных и нежных, куда более значительных, чем все то, что можно было вообще себе вообразить. 

– Ты мог бы задержаться ещё на год, и я все равно бы ждал, – хрипло шепчет Данила, потираясь щекой о его руку. – Хотя нет, не ждал бы.

И не успевает Эльдар удивлённо изогнуть брови, как Данила, опираясь о бортик, приподнимается на уровень его лица и произносит в губы: 

– Я бы сам прилетел к тебе.

Джарахов застенчиво улыбается, краснея, и Даня не выдерживает – прижимается к его губам, мягко целуя, а потом отстраняется. 

– Прости, – говорит Эльдар. 

– Ни за что, – отвечает Поперечный, улыбаясь и вылезая из воды. – Этот год уже не вернуть.

Его руки скользят по груди Эльдара, ногти царапают бледную кожу, оставляя красные разводы. И Даниле хочется облизывать все тело Эла, его шею и ключицы, но он сдерживается, позволяя себе только смотреть в невинное лицо Джарахова, слушать его учащенное дыхание и предвкушать прикосновения.

– Я попробую, – шепчет Эл и сам тянется к нему губами. 

– Нет, – отодвигается Поперечный, хитро отворачиваясь к заливу. Где-то под ними, куда срывается вода из бассейна, шумит океан, разбиваясь о скалы и яростно мечтая поглотить всю землю.

– Нет?

Разочарование в голосе можно почувствовать, до того оно плотное и тягучее – как дикий мед, не иначе. 

– Ты меня год динамил, – говорит Даня, надвигая на глаза очки. – Моя очередь.

А сам скользит пальцами, едва касаясь, по его груди. И это прикосновение разжигает желание в тысячу раз сильнее, пока не поглощает все их чувства, оставляя только себя как единственно необходимое.

– Не надо, – жалобно говорит Эл, близоруко щурясь. – Мне просто нужно было время, чтобы во всем разобраться.

Даня убирает руку и кивает, беззаботно болтая ногами в воде. 

– Данила, – зовёт его Эльдар и сам тянется ладонями к нему, толкая в грудь. – Даник…

Поперечный ложится на тёплую мраморную плитку, в его солнечных очках отражается разгоряченное лицо Эльдара, в рыжих волосах блестят капли воды, а по ключицам скользят лучи. И Джарахов не выдерживает – проводит языком по ним, жадно собирая все это лето в Майами на самом кончике. Данила шумно выдыхает, наслаждаясь по-кошачьи нежными прикосновениями, подаётся навстречу губам, а потом запускает пальцы в волосы Эла, грубо собирая в кулак.

– Почему я просто не забыл тебя? – он переворачивается, подминая под себя Эльдара и отбрасывает очки в сторону. – Чертов Джарахов…

Глаза Эла – невинные, черт подери, как будто он и не понимает, что делает с Даней – блестят, а губы пересохли.

– Почему ты такой… Мать твою, Джарахов, ты, блять, целый космос.

Он жадно сжимает его бёдра, проходится по лесенке рёбер, груди и останавливается на шее, другой рукой ласково касаясь лица. Эльдар доверчиво льнет к ладони, но глаза не отводит, смотрит на него преданно, чуть приоткрыв рот и слушая.

– Космос, блять…

– Я твой, Даня, – шепчет Эльдар, и эти слова сносят все ограничения напрочь, лишая Поперечного остатков благоразумия. 

Он сжимает пальцы на шее Джарахова, и тот судорожно пытается вдохнуть, отчаянно кусая губы. Последней точкой для Данилы становится то, что Эл не вырывается – послушно хватает губами воздух, но лежит смирно, и свет в его глазах не угасает – он смотрит, доверяя и доверяясь. И откуда в нем столько этого света?..

Данила впивается в его губы поцелуем, жадно кусая и вжимаясь всем телом. Он чувствует, как возбужденный член Эльдара упирается в его живот, как тот, почти теряя сознание в его руках от нехватки воздуха, все равно старается потереться о него, но Поперечный, напоследок лизнув его губы, отстраняется и убирает руку с его шеи. И почти сразу на коже проступают отпечатки пальцев – красные, словно ладони были раскалены. 

– Даня, – шепчет Эльдар торопливо, подаваясь вперёд. – Дань, пожалуйста, ну, пожалуйста...

Он лихорадочно шарит по телу Поперечного, ласково прогибаясь в спине и покрывая его грудь поцелуями. Эти прикосновения нежные, как пёрышки, и Даниле сложно себя контролировать – он хочет сжимать Джарахова в своих руках, оставлять отметины, кусать, слизывая капли крови, но он сдерживается и только закрывает глаза, подставляя шею и грудь. И Джарахов целует его, на каждое касание губ шепча едва слышное за звуком прибоя “люблю”. 

– Эл, – не в силах больше терпеть, хрипит Поперечный, – я тебя сейчас трахну. Раздвину ноги, вылижу тебя, а потом натяну.

Его голос низкий, глухой – сердце делает кульбит и внизу живота сладко тянет, когда Эльдар говорит: 

– Да, пожалуйста.

Данила заставляет его откинуться на лопатки, рукой прижимаясь к груди и жадно рассматривая открывающийся вид. Ему нравятся взлохмаченные волосы, нравится видеть желание в его глазах, нравится замечать торопливые, просящие жесты – Эл проводит пальцами по своему животу, цепляясь ногтями за резинку шорт, и неуверенно тянет их вниз, взглядом спрашивая разрешения. И это Поперечному нравится тоже – то, как Эльдар всегда смущенно и невинно, но так соблазнительно податлив.

Он сам перехватывает его ладони и, поочередно целуя каждую, заставляет завести их за голову. 

– Мой, – шепчет он, медленно стягивая шорты. Аккуратный член, увитый переплетениями вен, контрастно выделяется на всегда бледной коже Эльдара. И в ином другом случае Данила бы уже страстно вылизывал его, наслаждаясь гортанными стонами Джарахова, но тот казался настолько возбужденным, что продлить эту сладкую пытку – единственно правильное решение прямо сейчас: он хочет услышать мольбы. 

– Не прикасайся к себе, – строго говорит он, подтягивая его за бёдра к себе ближе и сгибая его колени. 

И Эл торопливо кивает, послушно раздвигая перед ним ноги.

– Такой красивый, – говорит Данила, целуя внутреннюю сторону его бёдер. Язык скользит ниже, проходится дразнящей лентой, огибая член, и Джарахов выгибается в спине ещё сильнее, приподнимая ступни, опираясь о мрамор лишь кончиками пальцев. 

– Такой вкусный, – Данила гладит пальцами его ягодицы и наконец впивается в него губами, пробираясь языком глубже в тело, сам фактически умирая от желания, когда Эльдар начинает тоненько стонать в ладонь. 

Во рту скапливаемся слюна, течёт по подбородку, и Даник облизывается, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения, – изнывающий от похоти Джарахов становится вдруг лучшим афродизиаком. Хотя зачем лгать? Тот весь последний год рвёт его сознание на части, заставляя, как гребаного подростка, просыпаться на влажных простынях. На влажных простынях в ебаном Майами, отделенном океаном от Эльдара. Эти мысли - его персональная красная тряпка, и, снова закипая, Данила кусает его – несильно, но чувствительно, едва сдерживая рвущееся наружу раздражение. 

– Больше никогда не улетай от меня, – проталкивая в него палец, говорит Данила. – Слышишь?

Эльдар нетерпеливо извивается, морщась и тихо хныча, и его сосредоточенное лицо светится, когда он рвано кивает, готовый обещать все на свете, лишь бы это никогда не прекращалось.

Он настолько узкий – отчаянно сжимается, стоит Поперечному толкнуться глубже – что Данила прокусывает губу до крови, улетая от мысли, как же Эл будет хорош на его члене. И это чистое волшебство, что Джарахов раз за разом остаётся как будто бы гребаным девственником, всегда так мило краснея и жмурясь от смущения. 

– Всегда будешь рядом, – Поперечный пробирается выше, языком касаясь головки члена, чуть прикусывая ее зубами и вбирая сразу наполовину.

– Я твой, Даня, – стонет Эльдар, и слепо шарит руками по плитке, не решаясь вцепиться в волосы Данилы. 

Это простое, но такое искреннее признание сшибает все барьеры, все “но”, подталкивая навстречу. Эл старательно пытается подмахивать, негромко постанывая, а в мыслях Поперечного белый шум – ну, потому что это же Джарахов под ним, такой узкий и невероятно открытый для него. 

– Пожалуйста, – просит Эльдар негромко, приподнимая голову. Данила ловит его взгляд – блуждающий и бессмысленный – а потом добавляет второй палец. Он входит с трудом, и теперь уже Поперечному хочется рычать от нетерпения. Но Данила старается быть аккуратным, ласкает языком член, поднимая на Эльдара глаза, и очаровательная складка на лбу у того, его молящий взгляд – все это подталкивает к решительным действиям.

Данила с легким сожалением выпускает головку изо рта, напоследок широко лизнув ее, и движется выше, вырисовывая губами лесенку ребер перед собой. Джарахов жалобно стонет, приподнимаясь на локтях, и так доверчиво раздвигает под ним ноги, что _блять, да он просто издевается_.

– У меня нет никакого желания терпеть, – сообщает Данила, кусая его ключицу. – Я, блять, просто хочу тебя.

– Данила, – шепчет Эльдар тихо, и то, как он произносит его имя – невероятная магия, заставляющая Данилу балансировать на грани понимания происходящего. До Эльдара у него такого не было – терять голову к чертям от одного вида и стонов. Он ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы записать голос Джарахова на диктофон, но гораздо лучшая идея – самостоятельно выбивать эти стоны еженощно, каждый день, нон-стоп, пока он не рехнется окончательно, потому что вообще-то это слишком.

Член Джарахова дергается от возбуждения, и он кусает губы, шумно выдыхая через рот, когда Данила ласкает его ладонью. На его глазах выступают слезы, и Поперечный знает, что еще мгновение, и Эльдар начнет глотать их от желания почувствовать в себе член. Ему хочется все и сразу, но Данила медлит, просто обхватывая оба их члена ладонью, и неспеша надрачивает.

– Хочешь меня? – спрашивает Данила, прижимая большим пальцем его головку.

Постанывая, Эльдар кивает, распахивая рот, но произнести ничего не может, полностью погружаясь в наслаждение.

– Я не слышу, – говорит Поперечный чуть громче, сжимая их члены сильнее, ускоряясь в своих движениях и снова проталкивая палец внутрь Джарахова.

– Да… Да! – голос Эла срывается, но теперь он стонет уже отчаянно и громко, выгибаясь до боли в спине, впиваясь в ладонь Данилы, лежащую на их членах, и жадно царапаясь.

– Так хочешь?

Секунды прыгают, мечутся, отбрасывая их толчками во времени, и ровно через сотню лет Эльдар распахивает глаза, а Данила видит еще не рожденные созвездия в глубоком космосе его радужки.

– _Беспредельно_.

И Поперечный тут же впивается в его губы отчаянным поцелуем и толчком проникает своим членом – сразу же глубоко и плавно, под правильным углом, чтобы стоны стали громче и требовательнее, ведь он знает Эльдара лучше, чем себя.

И Эльдар громко кричит, от боли ли, от удовольствия, но Данила не может уже остановиться – ласкает его член, облизывает губы, скользит рукой вверх по груди Джарахова и сжимает его горло. Стоны переходят в хрип, потом – в беззвучные вздохи, и Данила приближает губы к его уху.

– Кончи для меня, – шепчет он, и Джарахов не может ослушаться. 

Поперечный ослабляет хватку на его шее, не прекращая движений, трахает его, пока сперма стекает у него по животу и, прижимая его к груди, кончает глубоко, не вынимая. Джарахов горячий и солнечный, устало дышит и опять улыбается – застенчиво, блять, как подросток, и Данила не может удержаться, чтобы его не расцеловать. И теперь уже его очередь быть нежным и ласковым – он проходится по лицу Эла, слизывая выступившие слезы, прикасаясь к щекам и скулам, мягко выцеловывая каждую черточку. А сам думает, что только что трахнул целую, мать ее, галактику.

– Ты правда больше не уедешь? – Поперечный ложится рядом, подставляя солнцу свое извечно бледное лицо, и жмурится. Ему не хочется слышать ответ, потому что он прекрасно понимает, что просто так, “с бухты-барахты” Эл никогда не сорвется переехать сюда из Москвы.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я остался? – Данила поворачивает в его сторону голову и видит улыбающееся лицо.

– Конечно.

Джарахов молчит несколько минут, а потом резко садится и начинает натягивать шорты.

– Значит, надо оставаться.

И смотрит на Данилу вполоборота, хитро улыбаясь и морща нос. А Поперечный ничего не отвечает, просто потягивается и думает, как же он любит этот гребаный Майами, это гребаное солнце и этого гребаного Джарахова. Но говорить это он ему, конечно, не будет.

Эльдар поднимается на ноги, проводит по животу пальцами, тянет их в рот, слизывая сперму, а потом невинно вдруг предлагает:

– Будешь фреш?


End file.
